Gone Like the Wind
by superpower37
Summary: AU. Bad things are happening. Well, going to happen. Anyway, Tom has a nightmare about his baby brother appearing near him as a ghost and is told that he needs to protect Jake. Will he be able to do it? This summary sucks,but the story might be better. Ra
1. Bad Nightmare

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Animorphs

Author's Note: Of course this AU because Tom has been taken over in the books.

Chapter 1: Bad Nightmare

"Jake" Tom sobbed rocking back and forth with his legs curled up to his chest. Tom had come back to the house from work to find his baby brother missing. Their parents had gone on vacation.

"Tommy" a voice said. Tom looked up and saw his little brother. Jake had a weird glow around him.

"Jakie" Tom asked using Jake's old nickname. Jake smiled sadly.

"Tommy, you have to wake up. I'm not dead yet, but I need you to protect the real me" Jake said before he disappeared. Tom sat up straight in his bed. He looked around and saw that their parents had left already for their relaxing vacation. He immediately walked to Jake's room and saw him hanging off his bed about to fall off. Jake was snoring a little.

"Thank goodness" Tom sighed quietly. It wasn't quiet enough because the next minute, Jake woke with a start and fell to the floor.

"What are you doing here Tom? You scared the living daylights out of me" Jake said.

"I can see that" he said "I'm sorry, I had a nightmare about you and you were dead".

"Well, I'm not dead" Jake stated. Tom rolled his eyes.

"I know that" Tom said.

"I have to go to Cassie's house" Jake said. Tom gasped.

"I'm coming too" he said. Jake stopped in his tracks to the bathroom.

"WHAT" he asked. Tom looked up at Jake.

"You heard me" Tom said determinedly.

"No, you can't come. Why would you anyway"

"Because I want to"

"Liar"

"I'm telling the truth"

"Why would you want to be with **my** friends? Don't you have anything better to do with your time"

"No"

"No? **You** don't have any friends"

"I didn't say I didn't Jakie"

"It's Jake, Tom. Fine, but you can **not** embarrass me" Jake said defeatedly. A couple of minutes later, they were on the road.

"Are you sure you don't want me to drive Jake" Tom asked (And I don't think Jake drives : )).

"Yes Tom" Jake said. A horn honked and an SUV came swerving into view.

"JAKE" Tom yelled launching himself on top of him. The SUV crashed into the driver's side of their car.

* * *

TBC…………………………………………………………………

* * *

What will become of Jake and Tom? Find out in the next chapie. Please R&R! 


	2. Is He Dead?

By Superpower37

Disclaimers: I don't own Animorphs.

Author's note: This is at the end of the series. This chapter is in Tom's POV. Also, in parts, I might have Tom thinking in present (when the commotion is going on) and in the future (later on his life).

Chapter 2: Is He Dead?

Midget, my baby brother. Midget is my life, I love him more than anything. Now, because of me he's probably dead. I'd have nothing to live for if he's gone. I cry for him.

"Is my brother okay" I asked a nurse.

"We're bringing him in now. He is conscious" she said. I thanked whoever had saved him. Jake was pushed in on a bed next to mine.

"Midget" I asked. I looked at him.

"Tom? Where am I…we" he asked.

"In a hospital kiddo. How're you feeling" I asked him.

"My whole body aches" he said.

"Well, we'll be alright in a couple of days" I told him gently.

"Good" he said and fell asleep.

* * *

_**A couple of days later:**_

We were finally out of the hospital and Jake was perfectly okay. Something told me that Jake was going to have another run in with trouble.

"Do you want to call mom and dad" Jake asked.

"NO! Bad idea" I said knocking on the top of his head.

"Why" he asked.

"Why? Mom and dad will be all over us. They'll be treating us like babies and we'll never get to go out alone again" I exclaimed.

"We'll get to go out again" he argued.

"Yeah to go to the cemetery and our graves" I said bluntly. Jake sighed.

"Okay! But if we get in trouble for not telling them, it's your fault" he said.

"Come on Midget, let's catch the bus" I said. He followed me to the bus stop.

"HEY YOU" a voice shouted at us. I turned around.**

* * *

****TBC………………………………………………………………**

* * *

Sorry for that short chapter. I wanted to update and this was all I could think of to write. If any one has any suggestions, I'm open to them. I promise to add more chapters and I need some advice. I'm thinking about killing Jake, but I'm ify about it. If I don't there will be a death (definitely not Tom), probably a minor character. I need reviews and suggestions.


End file.
